Keeping your eye on the enemy
by CMCrazies
Summary: Criminal Minds/Shooter CROSSOVER ! JJ works for the FBI she goes undercover. Solotov knows the FBI is after him so he goes after her ! Will love conquer all !
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so its that time again for a new story but here's one with a twist. You all know Im the biggest Willifer fan going so. ! I've been watching Josh Stewart's new show. Shooter which you should all watch by the way ! and came up with this idea. Crossover with Criminal Minds and Shooter. Bare with me and I hope you enjoy it** !

Summary !

 _JJ works for the FBI. She's going undercover little does she know her target. Solotov is the worlds best assassin. Solotov/Will - Knows what games shes trying to play and is playing one back. Will love conquer all in the end?_

 ** _Chapter 1._**

Walking into the bar, He looked over the photo one more time. Placing his phone into his pocket, he scouted the bar. Seeing the Blonde woman at at the bar he smiled. Leaning against the counter he ordered a beer.

"Beer, and Whatever the lady over there is having."

JJ sat at the bar, glancing at her phone once again. Looking round the bar she stopped seeing the man at the bar, taking a deep breath. JJ put her phone away. Tucking her hair behind her ear she bit on her lip. Seeing the bar tender place a drink in front of her.

"Oh I didn't order that."

"It's already paid for."

JJ nodded, looking round the bar she saw the man raise his glass. JJ smiled taking hold of the drink as he walked towards her.

"You looked like ya needed some company"

JJ bit her lip. "Maybe I've been waiting for the right guy to show up."

"Well I'm hoping to be that guy"

"I think you just might be."

"Will.."

"Jennifer" JJ said shaking his hand.

"So what do you do?"

JJ smiled leaning closer to him "Communications" Yourself?"

Will nodded sipping her drink. "Freelance."

"What kind?"

"Oh ya know this and that I travel the world a lot"

"Seems interesting."

"Yeah , But it can be lonely."

"You working now or?"

"I'm visiting yes"

"How long for?"

"A few more days."

"Well Better make the most of it then huh" JJ raised her eyebrow.

Smiling, Will leaned towards her kissing her. Pulling away he smiled.

"There's something about ya"

"What's that?"

"I'll let ya know when I figure it out"

JJ smiled licking her lips kissing her again.

"Walk me out?"

"What ya leaving me?"

JJ nodded. "Some of us have to go to work tomorrow."

"Let me take ya to dinner"

"Okay"

Will smiled. "I'll walk ya to a cab."

placing his hand on her back, Will slipped the tracker into her purse. "I'll call ya tomorrow darlin"

JJ smiled kissing his cheek. "Goodnight"

"Goodnight" Will said closing the cab door.

As It drove off he pulled out his phone watching the tracker move. Dialling the number.

"Its me. She has no idea."

"Solotov. Keep working her. Till its done."

"You got it"

"I'm home safe"

"How did it go?"

JJ sighed sitting on her couch. "Good He's taking me to dinner tomorrow night"

"He have any idea?"

"Didn't seem too, can tell he's defiantly hiding something though"

"Great work, stay safe okay"

"Yes sir. "

/

 **Okay so this was just a small teaser for whats to come. Hope you all enjoy it ! More coming soon .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Glad everyone is enjoying this so far, It will take sometime to come together I'm trying to add as much detail from the episodes of shooter as I can but we shall see how it goes. Here's chapter 2 enjoy.**

 **Chapter 2.**

 _Placing the vest over his head, he attached the wire. Showing the group the photo of he watched as they drove off into the truck. Grabbing his stuff he headed to the apartment gun at the ready waiting. Right on spot he fired._

 _"What the hell"_

 _Grabbing his gun out his pocket he shot her._

 _Firing again he watched the bomb explode._

 _Cleaning up he unpacked his gun, clearing up all his gear, He dragged her body into the bathroom. wiping the gun he through it down next to her, wiping up the blood he left._

3 days earlier.

JJ laughed as, Will poured more wine.

"That's not that funny"

"Oh it is, a kid punched you in the face"

Will laughed, shaking his head.

"I guess it was pretty funny"

JJ smiled. "So You leave tomorrow?"

He nodded. "Yes, But I will be back in a couple weeks"

"Where ya headed?"

"Germany, some new business to take care of."

JJ nodded. "You know you still havent told me what kind of freelance you actually do"

Will nodded his sipping his drink. "Plants"

"Plants?"

"I'm really into gardening"

JJ looked at him. "Seriously"

"What?"

"You just don't seem like the gardening type"

"Looks can be very misleading"

JJ smiled. "So, I was thinking we could go back to your hotel for a few drinks?"

Will smiled. "I like the sound of that."

/

Sipping her drink JJ looked round at Will.

"Your awfually qiuet"

"Sorry Nervous I guess"

"What ya nervous about darlin?"

"I don't normally do this"

"Jennifer"

JJ looked right at him. feeling his lips brush against her. "Ya don't need to be nervous I promise"

/

Leaning against the wall. JJ ran her hand through his as he kissed her. returning the kiss, JJ pulled away.

"Don't stop"

He smiled pulling her towards the bed. Throwing her down. he unbuttoned his shirt throwing it to the ground. JJ smiled leaning on her elbows she leaned forward Pulling him on top of her.

"Ya have too many clothes on darlin"

JJ smiled. "I could do with some help"

Will smiled,kissing her pulling down the zipper on her dress. sliding it off her body. He kissed along her neck and down her collar bone. "Will" JJ whispered gripping her nails into his back.

"Ya sure about this darlin"

"Yes don't stop"

Removing the rest of there clothes, He thrusted himself inside her. As both of them reached her climax He landed on top of her.

"Wow"

"Ya sure ya havent done anything like that before?"

JJ smiled pulling the covers over her body

"Yep"

He smiled turning to her. Running her hand along his arm JJ stopped at his chest seeing a wound. running her finger over it.

"Gunshot?"

"I used to be in the Army"

JJ nodded. "Did it hurt?"

"Like a bitch"

JJ smiled. "We should sleep"

He nodded, wrapping his arm around her watching as she fell asleep.

Watching as she slept he climbed out of bed. Grabbing his pack of Cigarettes out of his jacket pocket he opened the balcony door. Lighting up he leaned on the edge of the balcony looking out into the middle of night.

Looking at his phone he saw a new messaged.

 _Found the address, It's a woman_

 _Send through the details, Be there tomorrow_

Finishing his cigarette, He closed the balcony door, joining the blonde beauty back in bed, Running his finger along her cheek he smiled to himself.

/

Walking into the office, JJ dropped her stuff at her desk. Joining the team in the conference room.

"So did you learn anything new?"

"Hes apparently into gardening and heading to Germany today."

"I'll check the airports see if I can trace the passport he is using" Garcia

"Keep working him JJ, we need to know if this is our guy"

JJ nodded. "You got it."

/

Placing the bold cap onto his head. he ran is hand over his now hairless head. Sticking on his mustache he placed his glasses on. Going through passport security he awaited his check.

"Have a good trip sir"

Nodding he took his passport heading to the gate.

 **/**

 **Please review thank you**


	3. Chapter 3

**So glad everyone is enjoying this story so far. Please keep reviewing !**

 **Chapter 3.**

Taking a look over the file once again JJ sighed. "This unsub if it is an unsub knows what he's doing kill shots every one of them." JJ sighed closing the file.

"Do we have any ID's on the victims?"

"Just local men nothing on them." Garcia"

"Local PD are waiting at the scene."

"Gotta love Texas" JJ nodded.

Looking at the body bag and gas mask JJ looked at her team member's. "There was defiantly someone stowing away in the trunk"

"Whoever it was , was a pro the body bag and gas mask That's extreme."

"Or a really good way of getting over the border without been seen."

/

Stepping out of the car, he held onto the button showing him the bomb.

"You know what happens if i let go"

"That is comepltely unessaery know onw is going to shoot."

"Tell that to Vego and his friends" He said looking at him.

"You've had 6 years to bury this mess if your face was exposed after everything we've done the CIA is go into damage control. They are going to point the finger at us and people are going to start disappearing and going to jail. I can protect the rest of the organisation "

"which is why I'm trying to clean it up " He said licking his lips

"Yeah right like blowing up US marines in Frankfurt and Bangkok"

"I'm working alone, forester hired freelancers give me a month and stop making me work back channels you owe me that much "

"Do I understand that Bobby Lee Swagger has been drawn into this "

"Yes unfortuntly "

"don't let it get catastrophic , you got two weeks."

He got back into the car disarming the bomb driving off."

/

Sitting down in her hotel room, JJ saw her phone ringing.

"There's a voice i've missed."

"How ya doin' darlin"

"Good just away with work"

"Anywhere good?"

"Texas"

"Texas huh"

"Yeah"

"What about you how's germany?"

"Its as fun as too be expected"

JJ smiled.

"Are you coming back soon, Id really love to have dinner again"

"Sure darlin, ill let you know when I'm back in town"

"Great ill see you then."

"Bye JJ"

Hanging up the phone he stood across the street smoking his cigarette he watched as she moved around her hotel room.

/

Walking up he shot him in the chest. Watching as he fell to the ground he leaned over his body making sure he was dead. Seeing both bodies. he walked back towards the car driving off.

/

 **So I've taken bits from the episodes of shooter and sort of added them to the BAU you working the case please review would love to know what everybody thinks, Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Glad you're all enjoying this here's a new chapter sort of made this one up myself.**

Downing the bottle of Vodka he sat on the bed looking down at his now broken arm. Hearing sirens outside, he took a quick look out the window seeing SUV's drive past. sitting back down on the bed. He picked up his phone looking at the tracker.

"Not so far away darlin"

He smiled putting the phone down, grabbing his jacket,leaving the hotel room.

/

Climbing out of the SUV they saw the shaken up home owners. "What exactly happened here?"

"People are saying three men two white one black having a shootout, he blew up the house and then drove off."

"Could anyone ID any of them?"

"Bobby Lee Swagger"

"Why do I have a feeling we are about to get kicked off this case"

"Its above the FBI."

"No offence but this is obviously a war we don't want to be apart of."

"Homeland and CIA are on there way" Emily.

"Can we at least check out the house before we go"

Seeing them all stood outside, he quickly sneaked through the window. Grabbing the bag from under the floorboards he heard foosteps. hiding in the closest he watched as they walked around the house.

"Not much to live in"

"Deffintaly someone who didnt plan on staying long"

JJ nodded walking round the kitchen she saw the laptop. opening it up she saw the football game.

"So football game, cooking. he wasnt expecting them to show up?"

"Or was waiting in plain site"

"We should go. we shouldnt be wrapped up in this"

"Grab the laptop we can get Garcia to check it" Emily.

JJ nodded, picking up the laptop placing it in her jacket. "Lets get out of here"

Seeing them leave he smiled to himself. "Naughty girls"

Walking to the SUV, JJ climbed into the back placing the laptop onto the seat next to her. looking out the window she saw a glimps of a red car a man in a cap getting in it. looking right at it she turned her head. "Guys"

"Yeah"

Turning back JJ looked seeing the car was gone. "Never mind."

/

"Change of plan we are staying longer"

He hung up the phone walking back into the hotel room.

/

"So do you think this could be our guy from Germany and Texas?"

JJ nodded. "Its hard to say considering no one knows what this guy looks like."

"But do you think you can find out who this guy is?"

"In time. but I need to go deep"

"Do what you have to do to get this done"

JJ walked into Emily's office.

"Im not handing in the laptop"

"JJ"

"If this is the guy and I'm trying to get to figure out who he is ,then I'm keeping it."

"Okay."

"You trust me right?"

"JJ"

"Don't lose yourself in this"

"I gotta do what needs to be done right"

"Have you already?"

JJ looked right at her.

"Just be you JJ"

...

Sitting on the sofa glass of wine in hand, JJ sat staring at the locked screen. Hearing a knock on the door, JJ placed the laptop onto the kitchen counter.

"Hey"

"Hey darlin" He smiled kissing her.

"What happened to your arm?"

"Oh just fell and broke it"

JJ traced her hand over it. "Have you seen a doctor?"

"No but I'n not a big fan of them"

"Will."

"I'll be fine"

"Let me at least clean it up"

Sitting on the edge of the bath, Will winced as JJ rubbed the cloth over his arm.

"How did you do this?"

"I tripped over a pallett and my arm went through it"

"And the bone ended up sticking out and you didn't think to what seek medical attention?"

"I've done it before I put the bone back in place, It just needs to heel"

"Why didnt you see a doctor?"

"Insurance."

JJ sighed"

"Darlin"

JJ walked out of the room.

"I know we havent known each other long but..."

"I'm sorry but it is the truth I promise"

"You just show up on my door after being away with a broken arm and all banged up and ..."

"Hey I'm clumsy that's all"

JJ sighed.

As Will pulled her into his hold he saw the laptop laying on the kitchen counter.

"How about we go to the bedroom get an early night"

"I was about to get a shower"

"Got room for one more"

JJ smiled kissing him deeply.

/

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she felt the hot water brush her skin. Feeling his lips nibble onto her neck, JJ let out a moan, pushing her aginest the wall he wrapped his arms around her waist lifting her up.

"Your arm"

"I still have one darlin"

JJ smiled kissing him again, she wrapped her legs around his waist as he entered her. Feeling his body tighten around her, JJ moaned out as he trusted deeper into her. Holding onto him the best she could JJ felt herself go over the edge. Letting her down, Will kissed her.

"That was..."

Will smiled. "Lets get cleaned up."

/

Watching as she slept, He climbed out of the bed walking into the living room. Walking over to the laptop he opened it typing in the password. Going through the files he opened it photos of her face popping up all over it. pressing delete he watched all the images disappeared .

Leaning her arm over the bed JJ saw it was empty. climbing out of bed she walked into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for pain killers"

"Oh" JJ said standing next to him. Will closed the laptop as she looked around the cupboards.

"Here"

"Thanks darlin, go back to bed i'll be there in the minute"

JJ nodded, kissing his cheek.

/

 **Hope you all enjoyed it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so glad you're all enjoying this so far, I thought I would just do and odd chapter that isnt to do the with the show but as a bit of in between. So enjoy.**

 **Chapter 5.**

Sitting at her kitchen counter, Well her undercover house. JJ looked round at the place, she had spent more time here than at her actual apartmant. Starring down at the file in front of her. JJ sighed running her hand through her hair. It had been weeks and she felt like she was getting know where. She didn't have a name or a face to put with her target. Yet the guy she had being seeing May or may not be the man she is after. Sipping her coffee. she felt her phone buzz.

Morning Beautiful, I miss you x

JJ smiled reading the text. She knew she shouldn't feel what she was feeling, Will if that was even his name was a job not a friend, or a lover. he was the job.

I miss you too, Free tonight? x

Come round, I'll make us dinner x

See you tonight x

Putting his phone down, he looked round the apartment, He wanted to know what she knew , he knew she couldn't have much on him he had done well to clean up all leads so far. No one knew his face. For now he was in the clear.

He had to admit to himself, There was something about the petite blonde FBI agent, The sex was good he knew that but the charm she had. she had something over him. He had never felt like this for anyone but he knew he had to focus on the job at hand. Finishing everybody that new is face. she was part of that job.

/

Checking on the steak, Will pulled placed it back into the pan, hearing a knock on the it he smiled, Seeing JJ holding a bottle of wine. Kissing her cheek, he took the bottle of wine heading to the kitchen.

"Something smells good"

"I hope you like steak"

"I love it" JJ said leaning on the counter watching him cook.

"You're good at this"

"Yeah, I love cooking"

"Well I can't wait to try it"

/

Taking a last bite, JJ placed her fork down on the dish. "That was amazing"

Will smiled. "I'm glad ya liked it darlin"

"So tell me how did you learn to cook like that?"

"Now That's a secret I can't tell you"

JJ smiled widely, getting out of her chair, she sat down in Will's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, she ran her hand through his shirt.

"How's your arm?"

"Its got a cast on it"

JJ nodded. "Ya know I'm not really in the mood for dessert"

"You don't seam like the kinda girl who skips dessert" He said kissing her neck.

"I am tonight"

Will smiled kissing her deeply.

/

Taking a bite of the chcolate covered strawberry,JJ laughed pulling the sheet over her body.

"Now that's the best dessert I've ever had" JJ smiled leaning her body onto Will's as he massaged her shoulders

"I can agree with that"

Taking another strawberry. "These are amazing"

"home grown,from my farm in spain"

JJ looked at him. "You're one hell of a mystery Mr LaMontagne."

"Who doesn't love a good mystery "

/

 **I know it was a short chapter but I wanted to a bit of a personal bit between them more coming soon. please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, here's another new chapter enjoy and please review even if its as a guest thanks. Reviews mean a lot cause then I know people are actually reading.**

 **Chapter 6.**

Flying through the window gas mask on, He pointed his gun at them. Seeing Bobby Lee Enter the room, he jumped out of the window and out the back entrance into the dessert. Opening the car door he had left set up, he drove off.

/

Walking hand in hand, JJ looked at Will.

"You okay you seem distracted?"

"Yeah, I'm good Darlin, i'm just tired that's all"

"Want to go back to your place?"

Will nodded. "Lets go"

Walking into the apartment, they both sat down on the sofa. "You get more plants?"

Will let out a little laugh. "I couldn't help myself."

"So are you off away again soon?"

Will shook is head. "Not for a few days. but I do need to go check out my place in Spain"

"Good Cause, I got a few days off work"

"Come to Spain with me?"

JJ smiled "Really?"

"Yeah, I can show you the garden, cook ya the best meal of your life"

"Okay" JJ smiled kissing him.

"Lets get you to bed"

/

He knew he was taking a risk going back to Spain, But he felt he had too. If he had to make JJ think he was a normal everyday guy this was the way. But part of him was doing it for himself. He felt something for her. Something he had never felt for a woman before. He didnt have remorse or love for anyone. But JJ was finding a way into his heart.

/

Checking in at the airport, he showed his passport watching as they checked it over. Seeing her move on to JJ's. Loading on the cases, Will took the passports back.

"Lets get going" Will said taking her hand.

..

Once they landed, Will went to get a rental car, checking round or anyone he might know.

xxxx

 _All cleaned up. Don't screw this up._

xxxx

He closed his phone, taking the keys walking back to JJ.

"Ya ready?"

"Let's go" JJ smiled widely.

/

Pulling up, Will stopped the engine. "We're here"

"Middle of nowhere?"

"I like the piece and quiet" he smiled.

Grabbing there cases out of the boot, unlocking the door, Will turned off the alarm. Doing a once round to make sure nothing was out of place.

"Wow this place is amazing"

"Thanks, it's sort of my pride and joy"

JJ smiled, looking into the kitchen

"That's a big kitchen."

"I love to cook"

"Well, I can't wait to see what you're going to cook for us"

Will smiled pulling her towards him. "You're gonna love it darlin"

She smiled kissing him deeply. "So what is there to do around here"

Will smiled widley. "Top cupboard, Wine glasses"

JJ raised her brow moving past Will she grabbed two glasses, seeing him go through a wine rack

"I need that"

He laughed. "It's for special occasions"

/

"This place is really beautiful" JJ said snuggling close to Will

Kissing the top of her head, Will wrapped his arm around her. "You make it even more beautiful"

JJ blushed. "You know you're the sweetest guy I've ever met"

Will smiled "Yeah, you're the most beautiful,caring,sexiest woman I've ever met"

JJ laughed. "I'll take that as A complement. "

"Ya better" He smiled kissing her.

"How long till dinner?"

"mmmm, Couple hours"

"Mind If I go take a relaxing shower?"

"Go for it, I'll meet ya in the kitchen when you're done"

JJ smiled kissing him.

/

He knew he shouldn't of gone back, or even taken her with him. But it felt right been here with her. He wasn't even pretending anymore he cared for her. She was the only person he had ever cared for. Once he had done his job he was going to tell her may of been on his target list but to him she wasn't a target any longer. He wanted to be real with her. He wanted to start fresh, be with her ,not out killing anyone anymore he wanted a normal life, or as close as normal he could get.

He chopped the veg, pouring it into the pan, keeping his eye on the steak.

She couldnt help what she was feeling, she had really falling for him. He didnt seem like a bad guy to her. Even if he was how would she know, she didnt have a picture of her target just someone they thought might be him. She was playing on her gut feeling. But if she was honest with herself she was enjoying the time with Will or whatever his name was, She felt like she could just be herself and have fun when she was around him. She just hoped this undercover job would be over soon so she could stop lying to him.

Washing the steam off the mirorr with her hand, JJ wrapped the towel around her body. Drying her hair, she got dressed joining Will downstairs.

"Smells good in here"

Will smiled. "That it does."

/

Bringing the plates out to the garden, JJ smiled. "This looks amazing"

"Well I hope you like it"

"Cheers" JJ said raising her wine glass.

"Cheers" He smiled taking a sip.

Getting out of her seat, JJ sat down in his lap. "That was the best meal I've ever eaten"

Will smiled, wrapping his arm around her back.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it"

"You can really cook" JJ smiled kissing him.

"I can do a lot of things"

"Oh yeah"

"Yeah" He smiled tracing his lips along her neck.

"Show me" She whispered.

Picking her up, Will carried her inside.

.

Laying her down onto the bed, He removed his shirt, and trousers. Leaning over he smiled, feeling her run her fingertips along his chest. Wrapping his arms under her he unzipped her dress, Pulling it away from her body. Wrapping her arms around his neck, JJ pulled his body towards her. "Stop Teasing"

He smiled, brushing his fingertips along her stomach, Kissing every inch of her skin he could. Tugging on his boxers, JJ slid them off his legs, feeling him press agaisnt her she felt her body tighten, unhooking her bra, he threw it the floor watching her remove her panties.

Smiling widely he sat up. JJ pulling him back.

"We don't have any"

"It's fine, Just hurry up"

Will smiled, laying over her, he quickly thrust into her watching her reaction he smiled. kissing her.

There bodies moved fast and hard together, JJ dug her nails into his back not caring if she left marks. Feeling him thrust deeper into her, JJ moaned loudly feeling his crash onto hers.

After they both had reached there climax, Will collapsed on top of her, brushing the hair out of her face.

"That was... the best sex ever" JJ laughed

Will smiled kissing her. "Defiantly was darlin"

/

Running his fingers through her hair he watched as she slept peacefully next to him. Seeing a car light shine into the bedroom, He quietly moved out of bed, Grabbing his gun from the bed side table, he made his way downstairs placing the silencer on the end of the gun. Seeing a shadow in the doorway. he stepped behind it. Grabbing the guy buy his neck he shot the person in front, watching as he fell to the ground, He twisted the mans neck. Leaving him to collapse next to the other man.

Seeing no one else, he dragged there bodies back to the truck, driving it back onto the main road. he set it on fire.

After cleaning up the blood, and making sure nothing looked out of place. He made his way back upstairs. putting the gun back. he laid back down in bed. Seeing JJ shift a little he moved closer to her. Watching as she opened her eyes.

"Hey" She whispered

"Hey Sleepy"

She blushed

"Will"

"Yeah?" He said running his thumb over her cheek.

"I love you" She whispered.

"I love you too" He smiled kissing her.

Laying her head back onto his chest, she tightly wrapped her arm around his waist. As they both fell asleep.

/

 **So what did everyone think please review. ! I have a few ideas coming up but with not knowing what's going to happen in the last 2 episodes of the season it will probably end up turning OOC ! so stay tuned more coming soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so here is a new chapter, Enjoy the next chapter will include the season finale then from there I will be making it up. Enjoy this one.**

 **Chapter 7.**

"So Agent Jareau do you have anything yet?"

"No, and like I've said the last ten times If I had a photo"

"We might have something"

Taking the file, JJ opened it up, seeing the picture she ran her fingers over it.

"Does he look familar?"

JJ shook her head. "No, not that I'm aware of"

"Where did you get this?"

"A Source, but we believe this man to be Solotov"

JJ nodded.

"Keep it, and see if you can dig anything up on this guy"

/

Putting the file down on the table, JJ couldnt stop starring at the photo.

"Solotov" she whispered. "Will?" She questioned herself.

Running her hands through her hair, JJ looked at the laptop still sat on her kitchen counter. Walking over to it, she picked it up. Typing in the name she watched as it opened.

"What are you hiding" JJ said looking through the files, to see everything had been wiped.

Picking up her phone, JJ called the one person she knew could help.

 **"Oh my beautiful how can I help you?"**

 **"I need you to listen to me, Its unofficially"**

 **"Okay JJ.."**

 **"Please, I'll explain when I can but.."**

 **"Okay, what you need?"**

 **"I've got a laptop in front of me,It's been wiped"**

 **"You want me to figure out when it was wiped clean?"**

 **"Exactly"**

 **"Okay give me a few minutes"**

 **"I can wait"**

While waiting JJ made herself a cup of tea, Adding the milk she picked up the cup taping a sip.

 **"Okay, The laptop was wiped 5 days ago at 2am"**

Dropping the cup out of her hand, JJ felt a sharp pain on her feet.

 **"JJ?"**

 **"Garcia, I gotta go"**

Ending the call, JJ stepped away from the broken cup and split, tea, Grabbing a towel she sat down seeing to her bleeding foot. "It really is you" JJ said to herself.

Picking up her phone.

 _I need to see you, It's important. x_

 _I can come round tonight? x_

 _Ok. x_

/

Lifting his gun, he got the sheriff, watching as he fell to the ground, Bending down he picked up his money. Seeing all the Prisoners starring at him. Watching as they all turned away. Walking out he drove off. Heading back to Texas, This weekend things were going to end once and for all.

Arriaving at his hotel room, he checked his phone seeing a message from JJ. After replying he listned back to her tapes. hearing her phone convocation with her friend.

"I'm sorry darlin, Guess, the end is here" he said to himself packing up a bag heading to the airport.

/

Walking into her appartment, he kissed her cheek. "You okay?"

JJ nodded, limping to the sofa. "Yeah"

"You okay?" Will asked raising her brow.

"Oh, I dropped a cup on my foot"

Will sat down next to her, taking hold of her foot he rested it onto his lap. "Let me take a look."

JJ licked her lips, feeling his hand brush over her foot. giving her butterflies from his touch.

"Ya a clumsy one Jareau"

JJ gave him a soft smile.

"You're quiet"

"Just tired that's all"

Will sighed, pulling her onto his lap. "Well I know that text ya sent me meant something, so what's wrong?" he said moving her hair behind her ear.

JJ sighed. "just I'm scared"

"Of what?"

"You,us"

"JJ"

"I love you, and I'm really falling for you and I just..."

"Hey" he cupped her cheeks with his hand, kissing her.

"I love you JJ"

"You mean it"

"I promise you...and I always keep my promises"

JJ nodded, leaning her head onto his.

"So, where you going next with work?"

"Texas, again got some last deals to make"

JJ nodded. "Guess It will be a while before we see each other again?"

He nodded. "A few days,but I do have to go tomorrow"

"Better make the most of it then"

Smiling,he kissed her deeply, wrapping his arms around her waist.

/

Waking up, well what she would call a restless sleep, JJ rushed to the bathroom, Throwing up she leaned her head over the toilet. Collapsing down next to it when he was done.

Taking a deep breath, she tied her hair up. wiping her mouth.

"Great"

Once she felt better, she climbed back into bed rubbing her stomach.

She new she shouldn't of slept with Will again or Solotov whatever his name was but she had to get to the bottom of what he was doing and who he really was. Whether it would hurt her she had a job to do. And That job was to bring down Solotov,and whoever he was working with.

/

 **What did you all think?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay guys so season 2 of shooter has finished so this will be the final bit I add from episodes. then going from there will all be made up enjoy!**

 **Chapter 8.**

JJ was glad she deicded to track Will or Solotov's phone. She was unsure on what to call him.

She sat in the airport headphones in listening for any type of convocation. She knew what she was doing was dangerous but she needed the truth.

Once the plane had landed, JJ grabbed her bags renting a car, heading to a hotel. After checking in, JJ made herself comfortable she listened into his convocation.

"Tell him I'm wearing a bomb"

JJ sat up on the bed.

"Tell him."

Hearing gun shots, JJ looked at the current location. Grabbing her gun, keys and Phone she headed out the door.

Listening she could hear screams

"You're not allowed to die until I get what I need"

JJ listened to his accent, she couldn't believe how a man could speak such fluent English when he wasn't himself.

Pulling up at the chruch, she saw the scene in front of her. Hearing the priest, JJ sat back in her car, calling the only person she could trust.

 **"I need you to get some footage its from a church in texas"**

 **"JJ?"**

 **"Garica No questions just send me it okay"**

 **"Okay"**

 **"And Penelope"**

 **"Yeah?"**

 **"Don't watch it"**

 **"But.."**

 **"NO ! Buts Promise me"**

 **"I Promise. Give me the location."**

Ending the call, JJ ran her hands through her hair waiting for the footage to be sent.

Opening the file, JJ watched as A man dressed in a mustache and Cowboy hat walked out of the chruch with a man behind him, who she reconogused as Bob Lee Swagger. She watched as they got shot at. Bob Lee Taking a bullet for him. Seeing the SUV drive off She paused on the number plates.

"Got you"

/

Pulling up at the hotel. he parked the SUV, Pulling Swagger out of the truck. "Up There"

Walking in he locked the door.

/

Walking across the car park, JJ stopped seeing the plates.

Walking into recpection, slamming her badge onto the window frame

"What room does that SUV belong too?"

"203"

JJ ran out , running up the stairs to the room. Holding her gun, she knocked on the door waiting for an answer.

/

Hearing a knock he stopped.

/

"Hi sorry can you move your car, you're blocking me in"

Seeing the door handle turn , JJ watched as the door started to open. Kicking it open, JJ kept one hand on her gun the other she used to punched him in the face , watching as he fell backwards, JJ pushed his body against the wall. Pointing the gun right into the middle of his head.

"SHIT!" He said feeling the blood fall down his nose.

"You bet, Solotov"

He sighed, lowering his hands.

"What you going to shoot me?"

JJ gulped down a breath, hearing his accent.

"As much as I want too , No. I need answers"

"Darlin"

"I know the truth."

He nodded. "At least move the gun we have a guest" he said looking towards the bed.

JJ took a deep breath, Keeping her gun pointed at him. Seeing Bob Lee Swagger laid out cold on the bed.

"Honey"

"DONT!"

"JJ I ..."

"SOLOTOV!"

He sighed. "How much do you know"

JJ felt a tear fall down her cheek.

"Enough to know you used me"

"I didnt want to do that"

"REALLY!"

"Really, I had no choice the people I work for"

"STOP!, JUST FUCKING STOP"

"What do you want?"

"THE TRUTH, I JUST WANT THE TRUTH"

He sighed,nodding. "Please put the gun down."

JJ nodded, lowering her gun. "You move I shoot"

He nodded.

"Yes I lied. "He said in his chech accent.

"The men I work for the company Atlas, they ruined my life."

"How?"

"They took everything from me. I "

JJ sighed. Looking at the tears in his eyes.

"they turned me into a monster they .."

"turned you into an Assassin for hire."

He nodded.

"I wanted out, and I did after what happened in Afghan, and then they found me"

"What happened to him?"

"He has something I need, He stays with me until I get it"

"They're still after you?"

"Yes"

"I ..."

"Please, I never meant to hurt you or do this to you, I promise you Everything I feel for you is real"

JJ took a deep breath. "I can't right now.."

He nodded.

"Nobody knows you're here?"

JJ shook her head.

"Good, I could use your help"

"NO!"

"Sorry Darlin but, You're a pretty good shot and he's in no shape for it"

JJ sighed. "What if I don't"

"You don't get the whole truth"

JJ sighed. "Fine, But we do this on my terms"

"Agree to disagree"

JJ raised her eyebrow.

"I'm a fedreal agent in a hotel room with a wanted terroiest and ..."

"Today you're just a woman with a gun."

JJ sighed. "What do I have to do"

/

Sitting in the chair across the room, JJ watched as he woke up.

"Easy" JJ said moving towards him.

"Who the hell are you!"

"Swagger that is no way to speak to a lady"

JJ sighed crossing her arms over her chest.

"This is Jennifer."

"And she's what?"

"My Girl.."

"NO, I'm not even sure who the hell I am to you right now"

He nodded. "Fair"

"What he play you?"

"Something like that"

Bob Lee Laughed. "Did the same to my wife and kid."

JJ looked at him.

"We need to move"

"You need to give me answers"

"Like I said, In time."

"NO! now!"

"Look I would love to stand and chat all day but if we don't move soon. Its game over"

"You really want your money" Bob Lee said sitting up.

"It's all I have"

"LOOK,whoever and whatever this Atlas is, its bigger than me the FBI you , him god ..."

"Your FBI?"

JJ sighed. "Yep"

"You befriended an FBI agent"

"More than befriended." JJ sighed.

"Shit!"

JJ shook her head. "Can we just..."

"What's the plan here?"

"Destory Atlas"

"And how do we do that?"

"We start at the top"

JJ nodded. "And who's that?"

"Addison Hayes"

"The Centor?"

"What?" Solotov heard the worry in her voice

"What is it?"

"He's the one who wanted me to go this assignment" JJ said looking at him.

"Let' finish this"

/

 **So what do we think? I know I didn't add much from the finale episode in but Wasn't sure what else to add into it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the long overdue update. Been trying to figure out where to take this story.**

 **Chapter 9.**

"We need to get out of here" JJ said looking at the men in the room.

"Hayes probably knows where I am right now"

"Give me your phone"

JJ sighed handing him her phone.

Smashing it on the floor he stood on it.

JJ sighed. "Great"

"He can trace you like you traced me and I traced them."

JJ nodded. "We need to leave"

"Where too?" Bob Lee said sitting up.

"The one place we have an advantage" JJ said looking at Solotov

"Where would that be?"

"No way darlin"

"Why not, there's land, weapons and its your land"

He sighed. "My terms only"

JJ sighed. "Fine. but I hope you have a plane that's the only way we are getting out of here"

"Lets go"

/

Walking into the house JJ followed him in. "All clear"

"Show me where your weapons are"

"Go change and shower frirst, There's still some of your clothes upstairs"

JJ nodded, looking at him, making her way upstairs

/

"She's your weakness"

"Excuse me"

"You mean what you say when you love her" Bob Lee

"How you know that?"

"You haven't killed her"

He sighed. "Maybe you're right"

/

Typing up her hair, JJ looked at herself in the mirror, taking a deep breath. She ran her hand over stomach. Pulling the top over her head, she pulled on a jacket making her way back downstairs.

/

Walking into Garcia's office, Emily closed the door.

"Have you heard from JJ?"

"No, Not since Yesterday why?"

"Her phone's off"

"Hold on."

Tracking her phone , Garica looked at Emily. "There's not signal."

Emily sighed. "Damnit"

"She's in texas"

"How do you know that?"

"She called me, she asked me to look for a footage from a church"

"Penelope. I am going to ask you something and it can't leave this room. "

"Okay"

"I need to know everything you've shown JJ"

She nodded.

"A few days ago she called asking about the laptop."

Emily nodded. "And?"

"She wanted to know when it had been wiped."

"Garica"

"It was done at 2am about a week ago"

"How did she seem when you told her?"

"She was shocked I heard something smash"

Emily nodded. "Anything else?"

"The footage of the church, she didnt want me to watch it so I didnt but."

"Garica I respect you know that, but if you don't want to watch it leave right now"

"No way not if our girl is in danger"

"Play it"

Watching the tape, Penelope looked at Emily. "What kind of trouble is JJ into?"

"A lot" Emily sighed.

"What do we do?"

"I need you to check JJ's Finacail and flight records and medical"

"But"

"Garica"

"Okay"

"Okay, a few weeks ago she flew to Spain."

"I'm going to go check out her place, I'll call you okay?"

"Okay, please find her!"

/

Walking into her appartmeant, Emily looked around, she could see the dust on the surfices, she knew JJ had been spending more time at her undercover appartmant. Walking round she checked everything.

Walking into the bathroom, she looked into the bin.

"Shit"

Calling Garcia

 **"Anything?"**

 **"I need you to check JJ's medical files"**

 **"Okay, she had appointment, last week"**

 **"And?"**

 **"There was an updated file a few days ago"**

 **"Emily"**

 **"It say's she's pregnant"**

 **"How did you?"**

 **"I'm staring at a pregnancy test"**

 **"Do you think she knows"**

 **"Probably"**

 **"This stays between us until we know what's going on"**

 **"How do we find her?"**

 **"I don't know. But I'm going to get answers. I need you to gather the team for me"**

 **"Got it"**

/

"That's a lot of guns" JJ said walking into the kitchen.

"You ever used any of these"

JJ laughed.

"What?" Bob Lee said looking at her.

Solotov looked at them. "There's a reason I Chose JJ"

JJ sighed. "I shot a guy point blank in the head through a glass door, and from a meters away twice"

"She's got the most steady and accurate shot on that whole team"

"So how long do we have until we get company?" JJ said sitting down.

"How long till your team figure out you are missing?"

JJ sighed. "My bet Emily is on her way to see Hayes now"

"Not long then"

"You sure you're up for this Swagger"

"We both want the same thing"

"To end ATLAS?"

"I'm gonna go practice some rounds"

Waiting for Bob Lee to leave the room. JJ looked at him.

"We need to talk"

He nodded.

"What I said about ATLAS taking everything from me they did"

JJ nodded. "What did they do to you?"

"We were on a mission, they gassed us, I remember the gas growing through m lungs I could'nt breath,I remember taking my last breath. "

JJ looked at him, taking hold of his hands.

"The next thing, I wake up to the his guy sticking a needle into my chest."

"Hayes"

He nodded. "They killed everyone, My family, the town, my wife..." he paused. "My unborn child"

JJ felt a tear roll down her cheek

"I..."

"I don't know even know what to call you" She whispered

Wiping the tear away from her cheek he looked her right in the eye. "I like been Will. I like the man he is"

JJ gulped down a breath. "I love him"

He sighed. "You know I love you right?"

JJ nodded. "I don't know if I can get past this"

"All I'm asking is for when this is over..."

"I don't want to lose you"

"You won't"

"Promise"

He pulled her into his hold, Kissing her. "I love you, I mean that"

"Let's end this"

/

"Agent Prentiss what can I do for you?" he said watching as his office door opened.

"Who's this?"

"Agent Memphis"

"She's?"

"A friend of Bob Lee Swagger"

Emily paused. "And I'm here about Agent Jareau"

"And what would that be"

"I know you sent her undercover with Solotov"

"Solotov wait"

"And you're here because what?"

"She's missing and I just got footage from a church in Texas.."

"What was on the tape?"

"My guess Solotov and Swagger"

"Agent Prentiss what are you doing here?"

"I'm here because my agent is missing and I need to know where she is?"

"I can't help with that"

"Agent Memphis would you care to join me"

"Yes"

"What's on the church footage?"

"Solotov had a bomb a guy went to shoot him Swagger stood in the way"

"What did the guy look like"

"He was a black guy"

"Issac"

"I need to know everything you know so we can bring them both home."

"You think he's holding them both hostage?"

"I don't know but what I do know is my friend , my team member is in grave danger. and Hayes is going to lead us right too him."

/

 **"It's me, They're in Spain , Finish it"**

/

 **What did you all think?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the late update, I've been away for the week. and had major writers block. So here is the latest chapter enjoy.**

Firing JJ watched as the bullet hit the target.

"Damn you weren't kidding"

JJ lowered the gun.

"So what's the plan here?"

"We know they will come from the south, I've put bombs on each side of the every road entry."

JJ sighed. "How many would you say are coming?"

"A lot"

"And they're as good as you?"

Will laughed. "Darlin, That week we spent here, I killed three men while you were sleeping. They ain't gonna know what's hit them."

JJ gulped down a breath feeling the sickness hit her stomach once again.

"Ya okay?"

JJ nodded. "Just feel a little sick that's all"

"You need a minute?"

JJ shook her head. "No, lets just get ready"

/

"Emily what are you saying?"

"I'm saying JJ went too deep" Emily sighed

"So what do we do?" Garcia gulped down a breath

"We find her and figure out what the hell is going on"

"I think I found something" Garcia said.

"What?"

"I checked the footage from the last few weeks from the undercover apartment.

"Okay?"

"I think I have the guy's face"

Putting the picture up on the screen they all looked at it.

"He looks so normal"

"Can you get an ID?"

"No, he doesn't exist apparently."

"Everybody grab there things we are going to Texas."

/

Feeling a pair of arms wrap around her waist, JJ closed her eyes.

"I miss you" He whispered kissing her shoulder.

"Please don't"

"Let me prove to you, I want you"

JJ sighed closing her eyes.

"Will..."

Smiling he turned her into his hold kissing her deeply. Wrapping his arms around her back he pulled her closer.

"You're the one real thing I have"

JJ sighed kissing him deeply.

"There's something I need to tell you."

"Tell me later"

JJ smiled, kissing him again. Wrapping her legs around his waist he carried them towards the bed.

"We should'nt"

"We've got time darlin"

Taking a deep breath, JJ gripped his back as he thrust into her.

Grinding her hips with his, JJ kept her eyes on him the whole time. Reaching her climax, JJ let out a breath, feeling him reach his. Rolling over JJ took a deep breath.

"I don't know how this is going to end but.."

"The only way I want it to end is with me and you"

JJ sighed. "How do we do that?"

"I have a plan"

JJ nodded. "What's the plan?"

/

Pulling up to the hotel, the team went into the room.

"She was defiantly here" Rossi said seeing her jacket.

"What is all this stuff?"

"Looks like, tracing equipment." Alvez

"Guys, the guy on the desk said JJ was looking for someone in room 202."

"Lets check it out"

"He said it was a man 5'8 beard accent"

"That has to be him."

"I'll get Garcia to pull the footage."

/

"You love him don't you?" Swagger said loading the gun.

JJ sighed. "Yeah" she said in a whisper.

"I'm not judging"

"Sure seems like it"

He nodded. "Tell me how does an FBI agent fall in love with an assassin?"

"When I figure that out I'll let you know"

/

Entering the room, the team looked around.

"Okay someone was in here recently.

"There's blood in the bathroom, and lots of it"

"Men's clothing."

"Maybe Swagger you said he was shot right? maybe this guy is keeping him hostage as well as JJ?"

"We really think that?" Reid

"You don't?"

"I don't know what to believe right now. "

"So how do we find JJ?"

Emily sighed. "We call Garcia"

 **"What can I do for my favroite crime fighters?"**

 **"Can you check everything we havent checked yet, were JJ has been, who with."**

 **"Okay give me a few minutes"**

 **"Other than Texas and Spain she hasn't been anywhere"**

 **"Wait Spain"**

 **"Does anything come up?"**

 **"No, no rental car or hotel nothing"**

 **"It must mean something to him then."**

 **"She's in Spain"**

 **"Garcia keep digging , we are heading to Spain."**

/

 **"A private plane took off from an airport in Texas yesterday, two males one female. It was heading to Spain."**

 **"That's them." Call agent Memphis for me."**

 **"Bring our girl home."**

 **/**

"We've got company coming, 6 miles out"

JJ nodded. "Lets do this"

"You sure?"

JJ took a deep breath. "Do I really have a choice?"

He nodded. "You stay close ok."

JJ nodded. "Lets end this"

/


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys enjoy the new chapter.**

 **Chapter 11.**

Seeing the cars pull up, JJ looked round at Will one last time.

"Will"

"I'm not letting anything happen to you"

JJ nodded. "So that thing I have to tell you"

"Please JJ"

"Okay but It's important"

"Tell me when this is over"

JJ "Promise"

"I promise we will talk" Will

"Let's end this"

/

Seeing the cars approach, He watched as they hit the wire. Watching as the car went up in flames.

JJ took a deep breath seeing another car approaching.

"Swagger you're up"

"On it"

Seeing the men go down, JJ looked round. "We've got more company"

"Lets head down to the trees"

JJ nodded, following him.

"You ready to fight"

JJ nodded. "Fight or die right!"

Seeing the men in the trees, JJ watched as he went forward taking the two men on the left out. Slowly she followed suit , standing behind the man she grabbed his neck pulling him to the ground, Punching him in the face.

"I'm not a killer"

Nodding, Will smiled. Stabbing the man in the neck he pushed him to the floor.

"Your ten"

Turning JJ upper hooked the man, side kicking him to the ground, twisting his arm she stepped onto his face. Kicking him once she waited until he passed out.

"Nice"

Following Will through the garden to the gate. She sighed.

"Inside?"

"You know what to do"

JJ nodded.

"Will"

Smiling, he leaned in kissing her deeply.

"I love you" He whispered"

"We love you too" she whsipered back. Running off towards the gate

"We?" Will said to himself watching as she ran off.

Seeing her run off inside, Will felt a knot in his stomach. Hearing the footsteps approached he lifted his arm pulling him into a backflip. Grabbing his neck he twisted it hearing it snap. Dropping the body onto the floor. Will turned on the codes.

"Get ready to be fried.

/

"Okay so what do we do, how do we find them?"

"Garcia, Check for big places of land in and out of Spain, somewhere remote and big"

"Anything else?"

"Check satellite cameras for inferred signals. body heat lots of it."

"There is a farm land about fourty five minutes from your location. It has to be the place"

"I've seen Solotov's work. He will have traps everywhere"

"We go from above"

/

Hearing the shots fire outside. JJ pulled the bag out of the wardrobe. Placing her bank card in it she sighed placing her hand on her stomach.

"Ya Pregnant"

JJ took a deep breath turning to him.

"Yes"

"JJ"

"It's yours"

"I.." He walked towards her.

"We're having a family"

She nodded. "I don't know"

"Jennifer"

"Will, you're an assiain on the run, how the hell are we meant to be a family huh"?

He sighed, pulling her into his hold.

"By ending this , I get out of here and I meet you back in DC"

She felt a tear down her cheek. "No"

"JJ"

"NO! I'm sorry but when this is over, you leave and you don't come back."

"But"

"I Can't risk this child's life cause of you" She whispered

Kissing her deeply Will pulled away.

"Okay, whatever you want"

"You need to go"

He nodded grabbing the bag off the bed.

"I love you"

JJ nodded. "I know"

Watching as he went into the hidden passage. JJ grabbed her gun, looking out the window she watched the men enter the front of the house, Hearing the beeping, JJ took a deep breath she felt a vibrbation before everything went black.

/

Seeing the front of the house go up in flames, Will took a deep breath he climbed into the truck driving away.

"Do you guys see that smoke?"

"That has to be the place"

"Land near, we will go on foot, call for back up and fire rescue. "

/

Entering the house, he saw the bodies, seeing the floor above had collapsed in he looked around.

"JJ!"

Seeing her body laid out. he leant over her checking her pulse.

"JJ"

picking her up he carried her out. Laying her down on the grass. "C'mon wake up"

Seeing someone on the grass.

"FBI FREEZE"

Lifting his arms Bob Lee turned around.

"We gotta help her"

"Menphis"

"Bob Lee"

"Where's Solotov?"

"He's gone" He said seeing an ambulance pull up"

"What happened here?"

"Emily Prentiss right"

She nodded. "JJ said you would all come for her"

"What happened?"

"They brought a war, we ended it"

"How?"

He smiled. "They're all dead"

"Go to the hospital with her. We will work the scene"

/

Stirring, JJ opened her eyes. Taking a deep breath, She saw Alvez and Lewis

"What happened?"

"You got caught in the explosion"

JJ sighed , feeling a sharp pain in her ribs

"I'll go get the doctor" Alvez

"What happened?"

JJ looked away, avoiding eye contact with Lewis

"You okay"

"You should call Emily"

She nodded. "I'll be right back"

Taking a deep breath, JJ clutched her stomach. "Please be Ok"

Seeing the doctor, JJ looked at Alevz "Can I get a minute alone"

"Sure JJ, I'll be right outside."

"Thanks"

After he left the room JJ looked at the doctor.

"I'm Pregnant"

"Well, We will run some tests make sure everything is okay."

JJ nodded. "Do I have any other injuries?"

"Broken Rib, Fractured wrist, concussion"

JJ nodded. "Can we check on the baby please"

/

"She seem off to you"? Alvez

"She's hiding something"

"We wait see what she has to say"

"Rest of the team are on their way"

Running her finger across the photogragh, JJ took a deep breath, placing it under the covers she saw her door open.

"You ready to answer some questions"

JJ sighed. "I guess"

/

"JJ okay?"

"Broken Rib, Fractured wrist and a concussion, she will be fine"

"But?" Rossi"

"She's been defectiveness"

"She's hiding something"

"She's in love" Bob Lee

"With Solotov?" Menphis

He nodded. "I saw them, when she came into the hotel room, he should of killed her but he didnt"

"He has feelings for her."

"Look we all know Solotov is bad, but , he aint what we think he is"

"And what's that?"

"Hayes, took him turned him into this."

"Hayes!"

"He's behind it all. And Solotov is about to end it all"

"Lets head to the hospital and head home, we will deal with this in DC."

/

Walking into the office. He watched as his chair turned.

"Wondered when you were going to show up.

Pointing his gun, he looked right at him.

"Pro moji rodinu"

He fired.

 **/**

 **Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey all sorry It is taking me so long to update all my stories, Been super busy with work it is that time of year after all hoping to find some free time again soon. Anyways here's a new chapter.**

 **3 Months Later.**

Closing the file JJ leaned back in her chair she took a deep breath. She knew she had to tell the team she was starting to show and it was only time before they figured it out. Taking hold of the chain around her neck, JJ gave it a quick squeeze remembering what had happend when she was at the hospital.

 _Flashback._

 _"So what happened?" Alvez._

 _JJ took a deep breath._

 _"Some of it is classifed but I figure you know most of it."_

 _He nodded. "Undercover case"_

 _JJ nodded. "I went too deep, I.."_

 _"Fell for the traget"_

 _JJ nodded. Laughing to herself. "I'm such an idiot"_

 _"No you're human"_

 _JJ sighed. "Something didnt add up know, that's how I figured it out"_

 _"When did you find out?"_

 _"When Hayes showed me his picture.. I"_

 _"You didn't want to believe a guy you trusted , splet with, fell in love with could do that to all those people"_

 _JJ looked at him tears in her eyes._

 _"When he opened the hotel door and I saw him... I"_

 _"He didnt kill you, that's what Bob Lee said"_

 _JJ nodded."He let me hit him, hell he would of let me shoot him."_

 _"He trusted you"_

 _JJ nodded. "He was playing me all along yet I was the one person he truly trusted ."_

 _"Then where is he?"_

 _JJ sighed, "I honestly don't know that was part of the plan."_

 _"What plan?"_

 _"He knew they would go looking for him and he didnt want to risk my life over finding him. so he didnt tell me."_

"JJ"

 _"Are we done I'm tired"_

 _Alvez nodded. "We are gonna go see when we can take you home okay?"_

 _JJ nodded, laying on her side, feeling a tear roll down her cheek._

 _End Flash back_

 _/_

Getting up from her chair, JJ made her way up the Emily's office, Knocking she opened the door.

"Hey JJ, What's up?"

"I need to talk to you about something"

"Okay, everything okay?"

"Urmm." JJ paused closing the door. "Can we close those" She said looking at the blinds.

Nodding, Emily got up closing the blinds.

"JJ what's going on?"

JJ sighed biting her lip. I'm Pregnant."

"Wait..your!"

JJ nodded, rubbing her stomach. "Yeah"

"How long have you known?"

"Since..."

"JJ!"

"Don't please, Cause I'm so scared right now and I have no idea what to do" JJ said sitting down on the sofa.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" She said sitting next her.

"Look I just..."

"JJ"

"I want this baby, His baby. I want him."

"JJ, he's"

"Not coming back. "

"He killed Hayes, He knows if he steps foot here , We will arrest him."

JJ felt a tear run down her cheek. "I told him to stay away."

"I knew exactly what happened to his wife and unborn baby, and I told him to never come near us"

"Sweetie, I think you need to take some time, all this stress"

"Isn't' good for the baby"

Emily nodded, giving her friend a hug.

"I can't tell them.."

"I got that covered, you just go home, rest and please just take all the time you need."

JJ nodded, wiping her eyes. "Thank you"

"Anything you need, give us a call "

JJ nodded. "I will."

/

Locking the door to her appartmant, JJ left her belongings in the door way. Sitting on the sofa, she laid her legs across , her head leaning onto the soft cushion, Grabbing the blanket she laid it over her stomach. "I wish your daddy was here"

"I wish He was here too"

JJ shot up, Seeing Will walk towards her.

"How did you get in here?!"

"JJ please just..."

"You're really here?"

He nodded. "Can I please, just kiss you now"

JJ took a deep breath.

"You..."

"I came back because, I want you, I want our baby. I want to be normal."

JJ sighed taking a deep breath, she placed her hand on her stomach.

"Please" He said tracing his finger along her chin, and cheekbone.

"Jennifer" Closing her eyes she gasped at his touch

"Will"

He smiled kissing her deeply.

Pulling away, JJ placed her hand on her stomach.

"How far along are you?" He said placing his hand on her stomach.

"Four months"

Will nodded. "I'm in this JJ"

JJ nodded sitting back down.

"This is so messed up"

"I'm here to fix it"

"FIX IT! YOU FUCKING KILLED HIM WILL , ON US SOIL HOW ARE YOU GOING TO FIX IT?!"

He sighed. "Ive got that covered.

"I want to know everything, everything you have planed and are doing right now"

He nodded. "Fair"

"I currnelty am deleting every image, article, footage they have on me, Solotov doesnt exsit, but Will LaMontange does. "

JJ took a deep breath.

Hearing a knock at the door, They both looked.

Placing his finger on his lips, he followed JJ to the door standing behind it. Looking through the peep hole, JJ sighed seeing her best friend.

"Penelope"

"JJ, sweet cheeks why didn't you come to me you!"

"Pen." JJ said closing the door a little.

"Please right now I just want to be alone, But as soon as I need a shoulder to cry on you know you will be the first person I call"

"But"

"Please... I just"

"Okay, but please look at yourself and call us any of us"

JJ nodded. "I promise"

Closing the door, JJ leaned against it she took a deep breath.

"Let's go to bed"

JJ sighed following Will to the bedroom.

/

 **Sorry it wasn't long, please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys I'm really running out of ideas for this one so if anyone has any please share them!**

 **Chapter 13.**

Opening her eyes, JJ squeezed Will's hand tightly.

"You ok?"

"Just making sure you're still here"

Smiling he turned round towards her.

"I'm here"

JJ smiled kissing him. "I missed you so much"

"I missed you too."

Wrapping his arms around her, Will smiled. "You saved me"

"Mmmm"

"Bob Lee saved me"

Will looked at her.

"The house it collapsed I was still inside.."

He sighed. "I'm sorry"

"I'm okay, we are both Ok."

"So how do we do this, be a couple?"

JJ sighed laying her head onto his chest. "Somehow get my team on our side."

"But?"

"They and myself took an oath..."

"Jen.."

"Just give me sometime."

/

"Garica?" Emily said entering her office.

"You're never going to believe this"

"What's wrong?"

"So I was going over the files and I notcied something fishy"

"Penleope"

"I set an alert in case anyone tried looking into the files we had on Solotov."

"Ok, and ?"

"Someone didn't just hack the flies they erased them"

"Garcia"

"It's something I have never seen before"

"So everything on Solotov is gone?"

"Every image, file all of its all gone. Like the case never existed"

"This right now does not leave this room, until I say so"

"Where are you going?"

"To get answers"

"JJ?"

"She's not telling us something.."

"But she... she wouldn't would she?"

"She loves him, shes carrying his child..."

/

"So what you say in there little baby you going to be a boy or a girl."

JJ laughed. "As long as it's a healthy baby I don't mind"

"I'd love a son, or a little girl"

JJ smiled kissing him. "Get showered i'll make us some lunch"

"Mmmm" Will kissing her.

Putting the sandwich on the plate, JJ heard a knock on the door, Looking through the peephole seeing Emily. Opening the door she let Emily in.

"You know why I'm here?"

JJ shut the door. "Maybe"

"JJ , What the hell is going on?"

"Nothing.." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"You're lying, that's your tell"

"Emily."

"What JJ?!" she paused. "You know Why I came here"

"Do I?"

"Is it true did he erase himself.

"I don't know what you're talking about"

Pulling his shirt over his head, Will heard voices in the living room.

"JJ, You ain't safe around him. He's a murder"

"NO! "

"NO WHAT JJ?, HE DIDNT KILL PEOPLE ?"

"NO, he's not the guy you all think he is"

"Isnt he!"

"She's right"

JJ stopped feeling Will step behind her. Seeing Emily pull out her gun.

"EM, just put the gun away"

"You don't want to shoot me "

"Don't I?!"

"NO!" JJ said stepping in front of him.

"WHY ARE YOU PROTECTING HIM?"

"BECAUSE IM CARRYING HIS BABY, AND I LOVE HIM"

"HE'S A WANTED MURDER"

"Actually that person doesnt exist so.."

"Can you just give us a minute please" JJ said looking at him.

"I'll be in the bedroom"

Watching him walk into the room

"Emily please"

"You want us to look the other way"

JJ bit her lip sitting down on the sofa.

"Yes, I know it's a lot to ask but He's my family as much as the team is, He has a right to be in my life and to have a normal life."

"We are just meant to forgot that he's a murder, and god know's what else"

"Like we said, he doesnt exist..."

"What if we don't , what if everyone is aginast this JJ?"

Feeling a tear roll down her cheek she looked up at Emily. "Then you all lose me"

"JJ"

"No Em, Will is my life now and so is this baby."

"JJ."

"What?"

"I don't know who you're right now, but when the real JJ comes to realize what a mistake she's making, give me a call"

Emily left slamming the door behind her.

Feeling a tear roll down her cheek, she felt Will come up behind her.

"I..."

"Just give them time, like ya said, they all took an oath"

/

 **Dun dun dun... please review !**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey all glad more people are starting to read this and enjoy as well. Lots more to come!**

 **Chapter 14.**

Walking into the bedroom, Will saw JJ laid in bed, Running his hand through his hair , he opend the door fully, stepping inside the room, Sitting on the edge of the bed, He stroked her back.

"Babe."

"What?"

"You need to move"

"I'm not in the mood"

"JJ it's been four days. Emily will come back and aplogise I'm sure of it"

JJ let out a laugh turning her head towards him.

"Sure she will" She sighed.

"Well since you don't want to discuss it, can we at least start looking for somewhere bigger to live, because this baby is going to be here before we know it"

JJ took a deep breath rubbing her stomach. Turning her body she sat up in bed.

"Okay"

"I'll get the laptop"

"Will"

"Yeah"

"I'm sorry for the last few days I.. I didnt mean what I said"

"Babe..."

JJ gave him a soft smile.

/

 _2 days earlier_

 _"Anything from Emily?" Will asked sitting next to JJ on the sofa._

 _"No, she's totally ignoring me"_

 _Will squeezed her hand. "Everything will be ok, Just got to give them time like you said"_

 _"Cause you ain't happy that they are all ignoring me"_

 _"JJ I never said that"_

 _"But you would be happy if they did though"_

 _"What are you trying to say?"_

 _"Well, we both know it's the truth you would rather just take me somewhere around the world away from my family and start over so you don't have to hide who you really are"_

 _"Jennifer"_

 _"WHAT HUH, WHAT AM I EVEN MEANT TO CALL YOU!"_

 _"You know what you're saying right now?"_

 _"Just admit it!"_

 _"Admit what?"_

 _"THE FUCKING TRUTH!"_

 _Will sighed._

 _"You know the truth"_

 _JJ laughed. "Get out"_

 _"JJ"_

 _"JUST PLEASE LEAVE !, I CAN'T LOOK AT YOU RIGHT NOW"_

 _Will sighed. "I'm going to nip to the store"_

 _JJ crossed her arms over her chest watching him leave._

 _/_

 _Walking into the bedroom, Will watched as she slept._

 _"JJ" He whispered in her ear._

 _"Mmmm" She opened her eyes._

 _"You ready to stop yelling at me?"_

 _JJ sighed turning towards him._

 _"I'm sorry, I'm just so hormonal right now I just..."_

 _"It's ok, but I got us something?"_

 _"Us?"_

 _"Here" Will said placing the bag in front of her._

 _Opening the bag, JJ smiled seeing the baby clothes_

 _"Will."_

 _"You want to know the truth "_

 _JJ licked her lips._

 _"The truth is, You and this baby are the best two things to ever go right in my life, the guy I was the guy I was made into don't exist anymore because you made me become the man I am today, The moment I saw you in the bar that night I knew you're going to lead me onto the right path. you saved me Jennifer. "_

 _JJ felt a tear roll down her cheek._

 _"God I feel like such an idiot"_

 _Will smiled, wiping her tears away. "Don't"_

 _"I'm sorry"_

 _"Stop apologizing, You ain't do anything wrong"_

 _JJ nodded. "Everything is just so perfect and messed up all at the same time I just..."_

 _"Need time to get your head around it, and so does your team"_

 _JJ nodded. "So you still want me and this baby"_

 _"Forever I do"_

 _JJ smiled kissing him._

 _End of Flashbck_

 _/_

"I thought at least one of them would of called or stopped by right now"

"Maybe Emily's figuring a way to tell them"

JJ nodded. "Lets start looking for houses, I need to get my mind off this"

Will smiled kisisng her forehead. "Still live in same area?"

"Or if any are near schools and still close to the BAU"

Will nodded. "Got it"

/

Hearing a knock on the door, JJ stood up looking through the peep hole.

"Hi"

"How you doing kiddo?"

JJ gave him a soft smile. "Come in"

Nodding Rossi followed her inside.

"There's no need to get your gun out Will isnt here"

Rossi rasied his brow.

"Emily didnt tell you that part?"

"No, she didnt"

JJ nodded, sitting on the sofa.

"What do you guys know?"

"Enough, but that's not why I'm here"

JJ nodded, "Then why are you?"

"Well even though all this is going on there is something else going on with you"

JJ laughed to herself. Looking at the table she pulled open the envelope.

"Here"

Taking the picture

"We found out what we're having next week" JJ said rubbing her stomach.

"You really care for him don't know"

JJ nodded. "I love him"

"Look JJ, I've known you for quiet a few years now"

"Rossi, What I said to Emily, I meant it."

He nodded. "If the team can't expect this, Will and Me, Then I'm done."

"I'll Talk to the team"

"Thank you"

/

 ** _Please review! Lots more to come!_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Guys I am so sorry about the lack of updates , Not really been in the writing mood and been a pretty busy few months but I'm back with a new chapter so enjoy.**

 **Chapter 15.**

"You need to go speak to her."

"Why do I need to do that?"

"Emily, you may be her boss and ok , she's hiding a killer , but she is still your friend."

"Rossi. "

"Look he may of done a lot of bad things, but right now that man doesnt exist but the man JJ fell for does. "

"So you're saying I need to forgot the oath we all we took, JJ took and forgot about everything that happned, and let him be this new man he says he is?"

"Yes"

"You're honestly ok with lying to everyone about this?"

"If it makes JJ happy and gives her the happiness she deserves then yes the whole team is happy to do that."

"You spoke to the team."

"I did and they all agree." Rossi

Emily sighed. "I'll speak to her but I ain't promising anything"

"That's all we ask."

/

Opening the door Will stopped seeing Emily.

"Emily"

"Is JJ here?"

"Actually no she went to see her mom for a few days"

"Oh"

"We should talk, clear the air"

Emily nodded, following him inside. Seeing all the packed boxes.

"I know you have this agenda against me and think I'm some sort of bad guy."

"Well murder, lair and other things would be more correct"

"Look I never asked JJ to do any of this for me, but she found out who I really was and still wanted me"

"How do we know we can trust you, that you ain't going to hurt her or this child?"

"I lost everything I ever loved once, I never want to lose that again. JJ changed me , made me remember what it was to love someone"

"JJ is one of my oldest friends and I trust her with my life. I don't want to see her get hurt.

"I won't hurt her."

"If you do, I will kill you!"

"Got it" Will nodded.

"Look I know the team think of me of the bad guy you were all after but that guy doesn't technically exist anymore so"

"Will LaMontagne it's a pleasure to meet you" Emily said holding out her hand.

He nodded, shaking her hand. "Need to know"

"Need to know"

/

"So when do you I get to meet this boyfriend and the father of my grandchild?"

JJ sighed, sitting next to her mother on the sofa. "Soon"

"JJ what's going on you're hiding something"

"Will's not like most men I've dated" she paused"

"Okay?" Sandy said looking at her daughter .

"He's had a tough life just like I have but.. He's"

"Sweetie, as long as he loves you and treats you right, You know I don't care about any of that"

JJ smiled squeezing her mothers hand. "That he does"

/

"Hey beautiful"

"Hey" JJ smiled into the phone sitting down on the bed.

"So I had an interesting chat with Emily today"

"What?! how did it go?"

"Pretty good actually, as long as I don't hurt you or this baby in anyway. were good"

JJ smiled. "I love you"

"I love you too, you coming home soon"?

"Tomorrow."

"Well get some sleep I'll see you then"

"Bye"

Hanging up, Will looked round at the house he and JJ had just bought. Looking down at the paint on the floor, he placed his phone down, picking up the paintbrush finishing painting the room.

/

 **Hope you all enjoyed this! review please!**


End file.
